Tum Tum's Hungering
by cokedrunkcolt
Summary: Tum Tum was having the summer of his life. Girls want him, his brothers are jealous of him, and no one makes fun of him for eating. Everything was going swimmingly until their grandfather took them home at the end of the summer, and then IT happened...


Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum were in their Grandpa Mori Shintaro's convertible and were singing on the way home from his cabin.

"On top of old SMOOOKY!" Colt shouted.

"All covered with BLOOD!" Rocky returned.

"I shot my poor teacher with a forty four STUD!" Tum Tum finished. Their grandfather looked at his grandsons and shook his head. _Such violent little turds, _he thought as he pulled up to the big white home at 804 Picheco Street.

They had just gotten home from their grandfather's cottage. It was a beautiful sunny summer day in California and most people would be in a positive mood from all the sounds of happiness around with birds chirping, and people outside enjoying the weather, but the combination of depression from summer ending and going back to school did not help the three boys.

Mrs. Douglas was waiting for the boys at their front door when they arrived. Rocky leaped out of the back seat and slapped his bag into his Mom's hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think I am, your slave?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"You're right, mom. I really should have given it to Tum," Rocky said. He quickly grabbed the bag again from his mother and slammed it on Tum Tum's head, making him fall over from the weight.

"Hey!" Tum Tum squirreled from underneath the mess. In the background Colt laughed at his brother's demise.

"You should really work on packing your bags better," Colt advised, while laughing at the strips of bacon that were falling out of a side pocket of Tum Tum's bag.

"No!" Tum Tum screamed as he desperately tried to scoop up the pork product scattered on the sidewalk in front of their house. While his attention was distracted, Colt came up behind Tum and tied the laces to his shoes together.

"Tum Tum, you missed one over there," Rocky pointed to an invisible piece of bacon behind his brother.

"What? No! The dogs will get-" Tum Tum's words were cut off as he tried to stand up and turn around, but was tripped up by his now-connected chuck taylor shoes. His face screwed up in fear as his hands went out in front of him to catch his fall, but he was not quick enough.

"Ahh!" Tum Tum screamed in pain as his body pummed the hard cement and his face grazed the ground when he slid forward from the momentum.

"Ah hah ha! You should really learn to tie your shoelaces right, Tum!" Colt smirked, while slapping Rocky a high five.

"Oh you boys," Mrs. Douglas laughed. Even Grandpa Mori was chuckling in the back at the scene before them. Tum Tum picked himself up and wiped the blood that was dripping from his cheek. He looked down and realized that he had scraped his knees and they were bleeding also, causing his jeans to turn a dark red color.

"That's not funny guys!" Tum whined from the ground. After untying his shoelaces he quickly turned back to his brothers to insult them for their terrible prank, but as soon as he turned around he was met by Rocky, who burped in his face and pushed him backward. Tum Tum flinched from the smell of his brother's burp and tripped over Colt , who had crouched down on the ground behind him as he fell.

"EEEeee!" Tum Tum screeched while he fell backwards. The back of his head smacked on the sidewalk and a sickening _crack_ was heard. Parts of Tum Tum's skull broke and lay on the ground near his head, and blood started leaking from the hole. "Cut it OUT guys!" Tum Tum complained as he held a hand to his cranium to prevent any more blood from leaking out.

"Aw Tum, quit complaining," Colt taunted as his lifted his bag up to his shoulder.

"Hurry up boys, I have to get going," Grandpa shouted from the car, "There's a ninja tournament at the old folks home and I need to win it so I have money to pay for my green tea addiction. Tum Tum! I think you left a bag of jellybeans in the trunk."

"Okay…" Tum Tum moaned while walking over to the back of the vehicle where his grandfather was pointing. As soon as he got up to the closed trunk, he noticed there was some strange noise coming from the trunk. It sounded like someone was pounding on the inside!

"Grandpa? I think there's something in your trunk!" Tum Tum advised.

"Really? Let me see!" Colt said.

"Yeah! Lets open it!" Rocky added.

Just as Tum Tum was about to lift the lid on the trunk, another _thud_ was heard from inside the trunk and then the lid whipped open and hit him on the chin, knocking him out. A young blonde girl with glasses stepped out from the trunk, laughing.

"Hahaha, thanks Amanda," Colt said to the girl.

"Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I have to poop! ahahaha," Amanda replied.

"Ha aha haha! Yeah, that was as fun as one of grandpa's crazy adventures," Rocky added while combing his hair, "I bet he wishes he was solid like me now!"

"Oh ho ho! The adventure is not done yet!" Grandpa smiled from the other side of the car.

In a flash, the old Ninja master bounced in the air and did a front flip landing onto Tum Tum's lifeless body, chuckling as he did it. He picked up Tum Tum by his hair and ripped his bowl cut off of his scalp. He tossed Tum Tum's crumpled body into the trunk and did a backflip onto the lid, slamming it shut. Mori proudly stood there over his family, who all were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ha ha ha…He's always being the annoying chunky brother…." Colt said.

"…Ahahaha, He always clogs the toilet…" Rocky added.

"..and think of all the money for groceries I'll save! Ah ha HA!" Mrs. Douglas chimed in.

All four of the family members laughed hysterically as Mori wrapped his arms around them and led them into the Douglas' family house for some green tea and fried Pikachu meat, leaving Tum Tum in the hot trunk of the old ford convertible to die.


End file.
